The Star of the Mountain
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Sikowitz takes the gang to his cabin in Upstate New York on one of the highest and coldest mountains. They all play in the snow and have their fun but when everyone goes inside and Cat stays out to explore and she goes missing, Beck goes to look for her. Where is Cat and will Beck find her during a snow storm?


**Hii there, so this is another 'Bat' story on Victorious, I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. (( Just the idea :3 ))**

* * *

It is finally happening . . . they are all finally going to Upstate New York!

It is Winter break and Sikowitz decided that for the break he was going to go to his old, wooden cabin that's in Upstate New York. Instead of going there alone though he decided to ask his students –and Trina- if they would like to come. They, of course agreed to go with their teacher.

The gang and Sikowitz finally get off the plane that was five hours long; they are all tired and their legs are killing them.

"Finally! Free at last!" Andre yells out in the middle of the airport.

Cat giggles and bites her lip, "I love planes! They're so much fun!"

Beck chuckles at the small red head, "Why?"

"Because, silly, it's like you're flying while sitting down! He, he." Cat says then skips towards her friend, Tori.

Tori is stretching her legs and moaning because it feels so good to move them again, "That was such a long plane ride! Five hours? How do people last that long on a plane . . . without moving?!"

Robbie is holding Rex in his arms as usual and sighs, "Well at least that's over, right?"

Sikowitz shakes his head as he puts his hands on his hips, "Oh no, we still have much more sitting to do."

Trina's mouth drops to the floor, "What?! I thought the plane ride was it!"

Robbie throws his hands in the air and basically starts to yell, "My butt is completely numb! I can't feel it!"

Sikowitz shakes his head and tries to calm down his now annoyed students, "Calm down, calm down all of you. Now, listen . . . we finally made it to New York, but, now we have to get to the Upstate part of it."

Trina throws her head back and moans loudly.

Jade huffs then folds her arms across her chest, "And how long is that ride?"

Sikowitz bites his lip and quickly answers her, hoping that they didn't hear him, "Two hours."

Everyone stares at him with total shock and annoyance.

Sikowitz nervously chuckles then starts to walk in the other direction.

They all huff then follow their teacher, still unhappy and angry at him.

****During the car ride to Upstate New York.****

Sikowitz rented a large purple and blue van that could fit at least two full families in it. It wasn't that bad inside; the group actually had enough room to spread out and relax.

Sikowitz, of course, was in the driver's seat, Trina in the passenger seat, Cat and Beck in the first row of back seats and then behind them was Jade, Tori and Andre. Robbie and Rex? Well, Robbie is sitting on Andre's lap and Rex is sitting on Tori's lap.

Cat keeps yawning and her eyes looks watery from being tired but not going to sleep. Her eyes are tearing up and her eyelids keep shutting but uses her fingers to open them up wide.

Beck looks at the tired Cat and chuckles, "Hey, hey Cat . . . you know, you could go to sleep. It's a two hour ride."

Cat shrugs her shoulders and yawns again, "I . . . I don't- don't wanna."

Beck laughs but continues to question his sleepy friend, "Cat, why not? You're tired."

Jade rolls her eyes, "She doesn't want to, why do you care?"

Beck rolls his eyes at his ex-girlfriend and ignores her, "Cat . . .?"

Cat shrugs her shoulders and pouts, "I don't have a pillow."

Beck runs his hand through his hair and smiles at her, "Hey, you could use my shoulder as a pillow if you want."

Cat gives Beck a huge smile, "Really?! Thank you, Beck!"

Cat immediately curls up in Beck's arms, taking the 'you could use my shoulder as a pillow' into her putting his arm around her and cuddling in his warm, strong arms. He didn't say anything though, he actually liked it. He smiles at the red head and stokes her hair while she simply sleeps peacefully in his arms.

***At Upstate New York in the high, cold mountains.***

Everyone in the van is sleeping expect for Sikowitz and his blasting radio. The van is slowly making its way up its final, steep mountain.

Sikowitz starts to sing along to one of his favorite songs, 'My World' by Ginger Fox:

"_You're gonna love me, _

_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go,_

_I'm already there,_

_Look up in the air,_

'_Cause I'm the star of the show,_

_I'm number one, Baby,_

_Always numba one, Baby,_

_So forget what you heard,_

_THIS IS MY WORLD!_"

Sikowitz continues to sing along to his favorite song as he drives very slowly and carefully up the mountain since it wouldn't be that hard to just fall of and well . . . die.

Finally, it seemed like forever but finally the van makes its way up the steep hill and to the wooden cabin that is surrounded by tall, green trees that are covered with white snow.

The cabin looks small but is two stories and has a large area around it before the forest takes over.

Snow is everywhere; not something the gang is used to. It is also very cold out which they are also not use to.

Sikowitz parks the next to the wooden cabin and takes a long, deep breath. After that, he slams both of his hands on the steering wheel and beats the horn as loud as it goes.

That, of course, wakes everyone up in the van instantly. They all jump at the sudden loud sound and hits their heads on the roof of the van.

Sikowitz chuckles then loudly and cheerfully yells out to his sleepy and still shocked students, "Alright everyone, we're here!"

Everyone moans but they can't help but also be excited and curious. None of them has ever been Upstate New York; high up in the wintery cold mountains.

They all jump out of the car but immediately regret it when the cold air slams against their skin and faces. The snow is falling from the light grey cloudy sky and falling onto the ground.

The sun is peeking its way through the clouds and is shining down on the snow. The clouds are covering the sun so it doesn't melt the snow but it makes the snow shine and look like it's sparkling.

It all looks so beautiful. The way the wooden cabin is place in the center, the woods are surrounding it but leaving enough space to just run around the cabin, the snow sparkling as it comes down and hits the ground, and the snow that are in covering the trees and the cabin shining and making it look like crystals.

The group of friends has their mouths hanging open and they are all completely shocked at how pretty everything looks. It actually makes them forget how cold they all are.

Sikowitz laughs at his students expressions then he claps his hands to get their full attentions, "Okay gang . . . let's get started with this vacation! It's very cold here so let's get our stuff out of the car then we'll go inside and warm up."

They all nod their heads and hurry up with grabbing their things out of the car and into the cabin.

Cat is giggling the whole time and Beck can't help but laugh at the happy red headed girl.

"Why are you giggling?" Beck finally questions the small, happy girl in front of him.

Cat giggles even louder then whirls herself in circles, "He, he, he . . . I love the snow! Don't you?!"

Jade rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah, it's so much fun," Jade is being sarcastic but Cat doesn't notice, "It's too cold."

Rex chuckles at Jade's last comment, "Yeah, just like your heart . . . cold."

Everyone laughs and yells in unison, "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!"

Jade takes a step towards Rex with her hand as a fist, "What did you say . . . puppet?!"

Rex points to Robbie, "Him! He said it!"

Jade huffs, grabs her things violently then walks in the cabin angrily.

Once Jade goes inside, everyone burst out into laughter expect for Trina, "You guys are so immature."

Rex's eyebrows go up, "Oh come on Trina, you're the queen of being immature. Hopefully we don't have to hear you sing on this vacation.

Trina's mouth drops open, "Excuse me? What did your puppet just say to me?!"

Robbie takes a step back and goes behind Andre, "He doesn't like it when you call him a puppet!"

Trina shakes her head and her hands turn into fist, "I don't care what he likes and doesn't like to be called! I'm going to get you puppet!" Trina then turns on her heels and storms inside the cabin.

Andre shakes his head and looks at Rex, "Since when are you this mean to everyone?"

Rex chuckles, "I'm never nice you meat head."

Andre looks at him confused, "Meat head?"

Cat cocks her head to the side and looks at Rex, "Why are you being so mean to everyone?"

Rex rolls his puppet eyes, "Yo, sweet thing . . . stay out of my business and continue being weird and giggly."

Beck sees the small amount of hurt in Cat's big brown eyes so he decides that's enough, "That's it, Robbie . . . give me the puppet."

Robbie takes a step back, "What? No!"

Beck rolls his eyes and gives Robbie a look which means 'give- me- the- puppet- now!'

Robbie's eyes widen then he starts running which only makes Beck chase him. The two are now running around the cabin in the snow.

Tori puts her hands on her hips and sighs, "I'm not even going to try to stop them."

Andre shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "Well it's cold out here so I'm gonna go inside, you coming?"

Tori nods but Cat shakes her head, "No, I'm going to explore out here. Take the rest of my bags in?"

Tori smiles at the red headed girl in front of her and nods, "Yeah, don't be out too late though, it's pretty cold."

Cat nods and smiles at her two friends, "Kay, kay!"

With that said, Tori and Andre go inside with the rest of their things, Robbie and Beck are still chasing each other around the area and Cat . . . Cat wants to just explore for now.

Cat looks around and sees nothing but trees and snow. She bites her lip then decides to just explore the beginning part of the forest.

That is what she does . . . but that's not all she does. Not on purpose but while exploring the forest . . . she gets lost.

***Inside the cabin.***

Tori, Andre, Trina, Jade and Sikowitz are sitting at a long, shiny wooden table eating dinner. They are having some hot chicken noodle soup that Sikowitz made and it is actually pretty good.

"Are Beck and Robbie still outside chasing each other?" Sikowitz questions his students.

Tori gets up from her seat, looks out the window and sighs, "Yup . . . oh wait! Beck just caught up with Robbie and tackled him onto the ground . . . that gotta hurt."

They all laugh and Tori sits back down in her seat and shakes her head, "They should be coming in soon."

"Where's Cat?" Jade asks as she sips down her soup.

Andre takes another sip of his soup then answers his friend, "She is out exploring . . . it's been a while though, I hope she's okay."

Tori looks at Andre worried, "She has been out for a while, where could she be?"

Beck and Robbie come bursting through the door . . . they have snow all over them and they are freezing.

They both walk very slowly to the table then they sit down. Their eyes are wide and their faces are blue because of the temperature outside.

"T- th-there i-is a-a-a large sn-s-snow st-storm ri-right n-n-now." Beck stutters and is shaking uncontrollably.

Jade laughs, "Wow, and you two got caught in it? Wow."

Beck couldn't reply or even roll his eyes are her, he just continued to shake.

Rex is even shaking . . . that proves how cold it is out there, "S-s-so c-c-cold!" Rex cries out as he shakes.

Robbie sees the soup on the table and he face is ice so he decided to warm up . . . he takes the pot of soup and dunks his head in it.

Everyone gasps, huffs and yells at him but it warms him up quickly.

Tori gets two warm blankets out of a closet in one of the bedrooms and puts it around Beck then the other one around Robbie.

Robbie finally lifts his head out of the soup and sighs, "That felt nice . . . and now my face is really h-hot!"

They all roll their eyes at Robbie and continue to eat their dinner.

Beck looks around and finally starts to warm up, "W-where's Cat?"

Andre looks at him, confused, "She wasn't outside with you?"

Beck shakes his head and starts to get worried.

Tori takes a deep breath then answers Beck, "She wanted to wait outside and go explore. She hasn't come inside since we got here."

Beck stands up from the table, "I'll go out and find her."

Sikowitz shakes his head, "No, you will get frost bite, you can't go outside anymore. It's freezing out there and it looks like we're having a snow storm . . . a bad one."

Andre stands up from his seat and throws his hands in the air, "We can't just leave her in the snow storm, Sikowitz!"

The bald man sighs, "I won't let any of you leave, it's too dangerous . . . after the storm passes I'll go out and look for her."

Beck shakes his head, "No . . . she could be hurt! I'm going to go look for her. I have my phone if you need me or if I need you guys, okay?"

They all nod slowly and Jade raises her eyebrows, "You're going to go alone?"

Beck slowly nods, "Yeah . . ."

Jade smirks, "Good luck with that then."

Beck sighs and then goes back outside into the snow storm.

Once outside, Beck could barely see . . . the snow is flying everywhere and is making everything blurry.

"C- Cat?!" Beck starts to cry out. There is no answer.

Beck starts to work his way around the cabin and once looking around there, he decides that there is only one more option.

The forest.

***With Cat.***

Cat is sitting on the top of a large mountain. The snow is falling gentle up there and small snowflakes fall on Cat's red hair.

Cat giggles and plays with the snow around her. Somehow the forest brought her up here and she had no clue how to get back since she tried twice and both times she ended up back at where she started.

The sun is close to setting, it's almost completely gone. The sky was a dark shade of purple and lines of pink were mixed with it. It looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Cat isn't scared . . . she knows that her friends will find her so she decides to just wait on the large mountain and stare up at the sky while the snow continues to fall.

Instead of sitting up and staring at the sky, she lies down on her back and looks up and admires the beauty the sky is holding.

A smile forms on her lips and she could only think of one other thing that is as beautiful . . . Beck.

A small tear runs down her faces as she remembers the boy holding her in the car ride as she sleeps peacefully in his strong, protective arms. She remembers when they were on the plane she was singing and the only other person that would sing with her –besides Trina- was Beck.

Cat sighs and continues to watch the dark purple and the pink sky fade and slowly a dark blue comes as small starts appear around a moon that is starting to show.

Then, out of nowhere a laugh is coming from behind Cat, making her jump to her feet.

When Cat looks at the direction the laugh was coming from, she sees Beck standing there smiling, "I know I didn't hear a sigh come from the always happy Cat."

"Beck!" Cat cries out and runs into his arms. She jumps on top of them, making them both fall to the floor . . . her on top of him.

Cat looks into Beck's eyes and without thinking, she leans down and kisses him passionately on the lips.

To Cat's surprise, Beck is kissing her back and he wraps his arms around the small girl.

They stay like that for a while then she slowly gets off of him and lies in his arms. They both stare up at the sky and count the stars with each other. The stars are a bright yellow and they are sparkling and twinkling. They look pretty. The dark blue sky took over the use to be purple and pink sky and the sun is gone and is now replaced with a full, clear moon.

One star in particular though is shining more than the other stars and it is basically lighting up the rest of the sky. It is in the middle of the blue and black sky and is staying up there proudly.

Cat points to that one star and giggles, "That's my favorite star. It's so pretty. The way it shines up there is so wonderful and so peacefully . . . don't you think?"

Beck chuckles, "Yeah . . . it's almost as beautiful as you."

Cat looks up at him and smiles. She plants a small kiss on his lips and points to the star again, "Can that be our star?"

Beck laughs, "Our star?"

Cat on the other hand is actually being serious. Beck notices then nods, "Yes, that could be our star. That's our star on this mountain."

Cat lays her head on Beck's chest. The two are lying down on the cold, snowy ground and just stare up at the sky.

Cat bites her lip as she continues to talk about the star, "It's like that star is guiding the others. That's the star of the mountain."

Beck looks up at it and watches it sparkle, "It sure looks that way. I have never seen such a star shine like that. It's unique . . . just like you."

Cat giggles and curls up closer in her new boyfriend's chest, "Mmm . . . you think so?"

Beck nods, "Yeah . . . and like you said, it's the star of the mountain and you're the princess of the mountain."

Cat smirks Beck, "Then you're my prince."

They both kiss one another under the snowy sky and the shining stars.

After a few minutes of kissing they pull apart and Beck sits up, shortly followed by Cat.

"What's wrong?" Cat questions, with a hint of worry in her voice.

Beck runs his hand through his hair, "We have to head back. One, it's freezing and two, I'm sure everyone is worried."

Cat nods then stands up with Beck. They both hold each other's hands. Cat looks at him confused, "Wait, do you know how to get back to the cabin?"

Beck chuckles and smirks at the red headed girl, "Well . . . no but I did grab a box of cookies and dropped them so all we have to do is follow that trail."

Cat burst out laughing, "Ha,ha,ha! Really? Smart idea though."

Beck laughs and kisses Cat, "Mhm . . . let's just hope that no animals or birds ate them."

They both laugh and before they leave the mountain, they look back at the sky and at the star. They both smile at it then turn back towards the forest.

Cat looks at her boyfriend, her eyes are begging, "Can we please come here every night?"

Beck looks up at the sky again then at Cat, "Of course, we just have to leave a trail."

They both laugh and nod. "I love you so much, Cat."

Cat blushes a little but smiles up at her boyfriend, "I love you too, Beck."

The couple holds each other's hands tightly then begins to walk into the forest towards the cabin.

The star stays high up in the sky and waits for the couple to return tomorrow to watch it shine once again.

_****The End.****_

* * *

**Alright that's it, I hope you liked it and it wasn't corny or anything lol.**

**So this was just a shortish fanfic on 'Bat' BeckxCat for Victorious :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you for reading!** ^_^


End file.
